Con mi niña no
by Urafranty
Summary: Tai se enfrenta al reto de todo padre: su niña ha crecido y tendrá su primera cita. Sin mencionar quien ha sido el escogido por la pequeña Kamilla. ¿Podrá soportarlo? Para su fortuna, cuenta con el apoyo y amor incondicional de su Kari. Mi primer ONE SHOT de TaixKari.


**Con mi niña no**

El señor Taichi Kamilla se paseaba de un lado a otro, casi recorría toda su casa, fingía que le prestaba atención a una que otra cosa.

-Taichi, ¿puedes dejar de pasearte así por favor? Me desesperas, y deja de fingir que le estas prestando atención a otra cosa-

-¿por qué tuvimos que aceptar, Kari? Nosotros somos sus padres, pudimos decir que no. Darnos a respetar y que tenga permiso a los diecisiete años- Hikari Kamilla, su eterna pareja, se echó a reír ante este comentario.

-nos reclamaría. Ella sabe perfectamente que nosotros no esperamos hasta esa edad, y eso porque tú te has encargado de contarles nuestra historia para que nunca pierdan el valor- Tai se muerde el labio, su propia lección de vida le ha jugado en su contra.

-aún falta una hora, ven, siéntate a mi lado- Tai le hace caso a su mujer, quien se acurruca a su lado y le besa.

-estás haciendo esto para distraerme. Siempre haces igual. Conseguiste que accediera a la cita de Sakura después de intimar-

-¿acaso te quejas?-

-no…he dicho eso. Tú ganas amor, siempre ganas- suspira resignado. Y es que era verdad, a lo largo de su vida con Kari, eran contadas con los dedos de una mano las veces que Tai le había negado algo a ella. Ejemplo de esas escasas veces fue cuando Tai tuvo que negarse a la petición de parto normal por parte de Kari cuando era estrictamente necesario que tuviera una cesárea debido a que esperaba mellizos. Las otras dos veces no eran tan importantes y Kari nunca perdía realmente, en cambio ganaba en mayoría consiguiendo siempre lo que quería de parte de su amor.

-mamááááá…necesito de tu ayuda, por favor-

-voy hijita- le dio un rápido beso en los labios a su hombre y partió en rescate de su hija.

Sakura Kamilla era la hija de la pareja, tenía un hermano mellizo llamado Cam, que era mayor por apenas un minuto de diferencia. Ambos contaban con la edad de quince años, ella era igual a Hikari cuando tenía su edad, solo que heredo la personalidad de su padre, y Cam era igual físicamente a Tai, pero con la personalidad de Kari. Cuando nacieron, todos decían que eran los hermanos vueltos a nacer, pero esta vez como mellizos.

Hoy era la primera cita de la chica, luego de mantener una amistad desde la infancia con el hijo de en medio de Matt y Sora, habían declarado mutuamente sus sentimientos y comenzarían a intentar una relación amorosa con ésta, su primera cita. Tai y Kari les habían dicho a sus hijos que podrían tener citas a partir de los quince años que fue la edad en que ellos comenzaron a ser novios, pero para Tai el tiempo simplemente había volado a propósito y en su contra. Sakura se adelantó y fue la primera en llegar con una petición de cita, algo inesperado para Tai, pero no para Kari, quien decía se debía a que poseía los encantos de su amado hermano. Cam, en cambio, era más paciente e iba a su propio ritmo, algo muy del estilo de su madre Hikari.

A pesar que Tai era aprehensivo con sus dos hijos, lo era un poco más con Sakura, debido al parecido con su madre, él sabía perfectamente cómo los chicos la mirarían y querrían algo más con ella.

-por fin llegó- dijo para sí mismo Tai cuando escuchó el sonido del timbre de su casa. Iba camino a la puerta cuando su mujer salió de la habitación de su hija para ver quien había llegado.

-estoy listo- fue lo primero que dijo el señor Kamilla

-ese es mi padre…¿mamá?- se sorprendió Tai cuando vio que su padre no venía solo como él esperaba.

-hola hijo, también me alegra verte- estaba siendo sarcástica- ¿crees que dejaría que tu padre viniera solo, sabiendo perfectamente lo que planean tú y él?-

-papá…mamá…bienvenidos- fue el saludo de Kari sorprendida de ver a sus padres ahí- pónganse cómodos, ¿Tai que has hecho?- dijo Kari buscando explicaciones.

-solo invite a nuestros padres a venir-

-más encima no le dijiste nada a Kari…eres increíble Tai Kamilla- intervino la madre de ambos.

-traje esto…por fin podrá ser usado- decía el señor Kamilla con un bate en la mano mientras lo movía de un lado a otro.

-¿para qué rayos es el bate?- quiso saber Kari

-ese bate tu padre lo guardo por años…lo usaría para asustar a los novios que llevaras a casa…pero como te enamoraste de tu hermano y mantuvieron su relación en secreto hasta que cuando lo dijeron no pudimos hacer nada, pues el bate jamás pudo ser usado-

-hasta ahora- dijeron al mismo tiempo Tai y su padre, quienes veían el bate con lujuria, mientras las dos mujeres presentes movían sus cabezas de un lado a otro.

-mi amor, escúchame bien, no vas a usar ese bate en contra de Haru, Por Dios santo, lo conocemos desde que estaba en el vientre de Sora…-

-eso va también para ti- le dijo la mamá de los Kamilla a su esposo.

-¿y qué pasa si el muchacho intenta sobrepasarse con nuestra hija? No señor, ahí estará papá Tai para proteger a su niña- continuo Tai ahora quitándole el bate a su padre.

-nos consta que es un buen niño, eso jamás sucedería. Mamá, ¿quieres té?-

-me encantaría tesoro-

-¿acaso escuche las voces de mis abuelos favoritos?- era Cam Kamilla

-ni que tuvieras otros abuelos…ven a besar a tu abuela, mi príncipe- Cam era dulce, como su madre.

-¿qué haces vestido solo en calzoncillos? Ve a ponerte más ropa…algo que intimide- intervino papá Tai, como él mismo se denominaba.

-¿y para que quiero intimidar, papá? Ah claro, hoy es la cita de Sakura- dicho esto se echó de lo más relajado sobre el sillón.

-¿qué acaso no te preocupa la clase de hombre con la que pueda salir tu hermana? Por poco comparten corazón y tú no te das por enterado- Tai solía bromear con el hecho de tener mellizos.

-papá somos mellizos, no siameses. Además, está saliendo con Haru, el chico con el que juego videojuegos todas las semanas, es cool-

-¿ y porque es cool está bien y puede salir con tu hermana?-

-¿qué es cool?- fue la intervención del abuelo

-eso no importa ahora papá, lo importante es que necesito más apoyo de mi propio hijo…un poco de celos fraternales quizás. Si supieras cómo me ponía yo cuando algún chico intentaba acercarse a Kari-

-¿en serio, papá? ¿de verdad vas a comparar tu relación con mamá con mi relación con Sakura?-

-acéptalo, amor, nuestros mellizos no se enamoraron como nosotros- dijo Kari desde la cocina

-no quería que mis hijos repitieran nuestra historia…solo quería una hija que quisiera ser monja-

Era cierto, los mellizos Kamilla no estaban enamorados entre sí, pero aun así tenían una relación especial en donde bromeaban juntos, les gustaba compartir tiempo juntos, se cuidaban cuando no estaban bajo la mirada atenta de sus padres, y algo muy importante que era su sello personal, sabían cuando el otro estaba mal o le había sucedido algo, ya fuera bueno o malo, como si compartieran corazón, por eso su padre bromeaba con eso.

-Estoy lista- salía por fin de su habitación Sakura, una niña radiante, copia exacta de Kari, pero con cabello largo- hola abuelos, perdonen por no salir a saludar antes-

-no hay cuidado, una mujer necesita su tiempo- respondía la abuela.

-¿tecito hija?-

-no mamá, gracias. Tengo un nudo en el estómago-

-qué bueno lo dices, ahora entiendo porque yo también tengo un nudo- responde Cam

-y por eso decidiste desnudarte…ponte algo de ropa, por favor-

-ya que insisten- fue en busca de unos short y polera

-aún recuerdo cuando se me formaban nudos en el estómago por salir con Tai- dice en un suspiro Kari

-aun te formo nudos en el estómago, mi amor- le responde seductoramente Tai

-por favor, estamos presentes- responde el abuelo Kamilla. Sus padres aceptaron la relación incestuosa de sus hijos desde hace años, incluso antes que nacieran los mellizos, pero de vez en cuando no dejaba de ser raro las demostraciones de amor entre ambos, y otra tantas simplemente les hacían bromas con respecto a eso.

-mi niña, mi princesa…estas hermosa mi bebé-

-se te acabaron los apodos, papá, pero gracias. Tantas horas valieron la pena-

-aunque desearía que no lo estuvieras para que no te miraran-

-ay Tai- decía Kari riendo por lo bajo mientras éste recibía un pequeño manotazo de parte de su hija.

De pronto, vuelve a sonar el timbre y es como si todos se congelaran. Tai maldice que ese timbre tocado por aquella persona le haya robado la escena con su hija.

-ya cálmate Sakura, estas acabando con mi estómago- fue Cam quien rompió el hielo

-perdón hermanito, pero yo también he tenido que soportar tus emociones-

-iré a abrir- se pone en marcha Kari

-no. Voy yo, como hombre de este hogar-

-vamos juntos- insiste su mujer.

Abren la puerta y ahí están, Haru de quince años, acompañado por sus padres, Matt y Sora.

-bienvenidos. Adelante, pasen- los recibe alegremente Kari

-hola señora Kamilla, señor Kamilla- el muchacho se sorprende y enrojece levemente al entrar en la casa y notar la pequeña audiencia que espera por él- ehh…buenas noches a todos-

-hola Haru- es la alegre respuesta de Sakura quien se acerca para darle un sutil beso en la mejilla al muchacho, un acto que enrojece aún más al joven y hace que Tai entrecierre sus ojos.

-que sorpresa verte por acá, Ishida- fue el comentario de Tai hacia Matt

-te conozco Kamilla, no iba a dejar a mi hijo solo y a tu merced- a pesar de que ambos eran grandes amigos desde la infancia, jamás esperaron que sus hijos se gustaran, por lo que este tipo de situaciones hacia que se trataran de esta manera. Matt conocía a Tai, casi tan bien como Kari, por lo que sabía lo sobreprotector que podía llegar a ser con su hija, sin importarle que el afortunado de salir con ella fuera su propio ahijado, porque Tai y Kari eran los padrinos de Haru, así como Matt y Sora lo eran de Cam. Los padrinos de Sakura eran Yolei y Ken.

-cuando vi que Matt vendría con Haru, supe que debía venir- dijo Sora

-yo hubiese hecho igual- dijo Kari en apoyo a Sora- creo que ya deben irse chicos- se dirigió hacia su hija y ahijado.

-sí, mamá. Vamos Haru. Adiós a todos- tomo al chico de la mano y lo saco de ahí

-aadios- alcanzo a decir él. Mientras Tai veía con la mirada atenta como su niña se perdía a lo lejos de la mano de aquel chico.

-papá, Cam…¿cuál fue su aporte? Ahí los veo muy relajados en el sillón…uno viendo la televisión y el otro quedándose dormido-

-yo no prometí nada- fue la respuesta del chico

-hijo…yo ya estoy viejo para estas cosas…además, tu eres el padre-

-Sora, Matt, ¿quieren té?- ofrecía Kari

-yo creo que deberíamos irnos- fue la respuesta de Matt antes que su esposa pudiese responder

-ah no, eso sí que no…ya se dieron el tiempo de venir hasta acá, así que ahora se sientan y beben té o platican. Ahora repito, ¿quieren té?-

-me encantaría- fue la amable respuesta de Sora

-¿y tú Matt? ¿o es que acaso harás enojar a una mujer embarazada?- Kari estaba en el tercer mes de su segundo embarazo. Luego de dedicarse por completo a los mellizos, decidieron intentar nuevamente con Tai y todo resultó a su favor.

Matt, en cambio, luego de pasar por los tres embarazos de su mujer, sabía que era mejor no hacer enojar a una mujer encinta.

-me gustaría también una taza de té- fue su sencilla respuesta, haciendo a Kari sonreír.

-por cierto, ¿cómo te has sentido Kari?- quiso saber su amiga Sora

-bastante bien la verdad, casi no tengo malestares, por lo que mi instinto de madre me dice que esta vez es solo un bebé y no dos-

-pero eso se sabrá recién la próxima semana cuando acudamos al control de rutina- se unió Tai a la conversación

-sería muy cómico que volvieran a ser mellizos- dijo entre risas Sora

-aún recuerdo a Kari embarazada de los mellizos- aportó la abuela Kamilla- tenía una panza tan grande para su pequeña y delgada figura, además de que se lo comía todo y luego lo vomitaba todo-

-prácticamente vivíamos en el baño- dijo Tai- ¿y ustedes, cuando el cuarto?- comenzó a molestar a sus amigos

-la fábrica ya está cerrada- sentenció Sora- ahora solo queremos saber el sexo de su bebé-

-para eso debemos esperar un mes más. A todo esto, ¿dónde están sus otros dos hijos?-

-Christoff está con Sergei y Ameliè está con sus primas- respondio Matt esta vez.

Christoff era el hijo mayor de Sora y Matt, tenía dieciocho años y era muy cercano al hijo mayor de Joe, ya que ambos tenían la misma edad. Ameliè era la hija menor de los esposos Ishida, contaba con cinco años y se llevaba mejor con sus primas, las dos hijas de Takeru de diez y ocho años.

-hey campeón, ¿has sentido algo?- se dirigio Tai a su hijo

-mmm…solo mariposas en el estómago…es bastante molesto- Tai aprovechaba la conexión de sus mellizos para intentar averiguar cómo se estaría sintiendo su hija en su cita, pero lo que no sabía es que Cam jamás delataría a su hermana.

-oye Tai, ¿para qué es el bate de béisbol?-

-pues para tu hijo- se sinceró el abuelo Kamilla

-hice bien en venir con él entonces…por sobre mi cadáver lo tocaras-

-es solo por precaución…confío en que mi ahijado no me obligaría a utilizarlo-

-¿qué tienes en contra de él?-

-nada, es solo…que es demasiado parecido a ti y Takeru- este comentario era bastante acertado, Haru era una mezcla exacta y perfecta de Matt con su hermano TK, alto, fuerte, rubio, ojos azules, labios carnosos, mirada profunda, sonrisa amplia y resplandeciente, todo un sueño de acuerdo a muchas chicas, pero él solo tenía ojos y corazón para una, la más extrovertida de todas, la primogénita Kamilla.

-¿cómo es eso?-

-ya sabes Matt, pareciera que fuera hijo tuyo y de Takeru- todos miraron a Sora

-yo no discuto contra eso, es la verdad- replico ella

-y sé perfectamente cómo eran tú y él a su edad. Aún recuerdo cómo andaba baboso Takeru tras de Kari- dijo con un tono de fastidio Tai, Matt enrojeció levemente al recordar que su amigo conocía mejor que nadie sus andadas por aquellos años y luego rió ante el comentario final y celoso de su mejor amigo.

-no puedo creer que sigas recordando eso-

-y te despierte celos de Takeru- intervino Kari- van años, todos hemos hecho nuestras vidas, pero tú sigues sintiendo celos cada vez que recuerdas ese momento exacto-

-ya sabrás lo que se siente Matt cuando tu hija crezca y comience a salir en citas- ante esto Matt volvió a su característica seriedad

-sería bastante entretenido que el hijo que ahora están esperando sea varón y dentro de unos años se empareje con nuestra pequeña Ameliè- esto hizo que Tai también se pusiera serio y las mujeres rieron.

-no le veo lo entretenido- dijeron a coro Tai y Matt

-¿qué hay de Cam? ¿algún avance con Lía?- pregunto bajando la voz Sora. Lía era la hija de Mimi e Izzy, guapa como la madre, pero tímida e inteligente como el padre, por lo que no era sencillo avanzar con ella, pero Cam no tenía prisa alguna.

-aun nada, pero no creo que falte mucho- respondió Kari con seguridad.

Sin darse cuenta las horas habían pasado entre tanta plática y risas, siempre era así cuando se juntaban, y esta vez había permitido que Tai se olvidara un momento de sus nervios por la primera cita de su niña. De pronto, la joven pareja ya estaba de vuelta, se les veía sonrientes.

-vaya…no pensé que seguirían aquí- dijo sorprendido Haru

-se nos pasaron volando las horas entre amigos- fue la respuesta de su madre

-¿qué tal les fue?- interrogo Kari. Ambos chicos se miraron con complicidad, sonrieron y respondieron.

-excelente. Siempre me divierto con Haru y esta vez no fue la excepción-

-Tai, creo que deberíamos tener una cita también- suspiro Kari

-en su última cita fue cuando engendraron a nuestro futuro hermano- dijo Cam

-o hermana- finalizo Sakura

-bien, creo que ya debemos irnos- se puso en pie Matt- muchas gracias por el té Kari-

-de nada. Estoy segura que disfrutaremos de más tecitos si nuestros hijos continúan con sus citas-

-espero que pronto estén sentados aquí también Izzy y Mimi- no pudo evitar decir Sora. Cam, quien estaba en la cocina bebiendo un vaso con agua, al escuchar este comentario se atraganto un poco. Todos lo notaron y rieron por lo bajo.

-nosotros también nos vamos- dijo el abuelo Kamilla

-fue un gusto compartir estas horas con ustedes. Me alegra que después de años sigan siendo tan buenos amigos- quiso expresar la abuela

-hijo…aquí dejare esto…por si acaso- dijo el abuelo mostrándole el bate a Tai y dejándolo sobre el sillón.

-me encargare de guardar muy bien eso- se apresuró en responder Kari.

Todos se despidieron y se fueron desde la casa Kamilla hasta sus respectivos hogares. Los mellizos fueron a sus habitaciones para dormir, mientras Kari se quedó viendo a su amado Tai que bebía tranquilamente un vaso de jugo.

-a mí me da igual el sexo de nuestro bebé, pero no sé qué será de ti si es niña-

-ni yo- respondía en un suspiro resignado Tai- solo sé que con mi niña no…o mis niñas- decía al tiempo que posaba su mano en el vientre Kari- nadie me podrá separar de ellas o meterse con ellas para mal-

-de eso no me cabe duda alguna…has sido y seguirás siendo el mejor papá, hasta este bebé ya lo sabe-

-los amo…a nuestra familia de cuatro y medio-

-vamos pronto a nuestra habitación- le susurro en el oído Kari a Tai

-cuando Sora te pregunto por algún malestar, de inmediato pensé en tu nuevo y único antojo- le dijo sugerentemente Tai

-el mejor y más delicioso antojo de todos- Kari beso apasionadamente a su hombre

-cómo esperan no tener mellizos si se ponen de esa manera- los interrumpió Cam, había llegado junto a su hermana y se encontraron con la escena.

-creo que tendré que ir a dormir a la casa de tía Yolei- se unió Sakura- en fin, solo veníamos a desearles buenas noches- se acercaron a sus padres, los besaron en las mejillas y se fueron a dormir. Una vez cerraron sus respectivas puertas, Tai tomo en brazos a Kari como una novia mientras ella reía, y la llevo directo a su habitación para complacer a su mujer con su antojo de todas las noches y continuar horneando al nuevo integrante de la feliz familia Kamilla.

 **Hola a todos, he vuelto con mi primer one shot y como no hacerlo de TaiKari. Me gustó mucho escribirlo, espero también les guste mucho leerlo. Saludos a todos y que tengan un muy buen día.**


End file.
